


Sound Waves

by CrimsonkillerMona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avi helps, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Johann has low self-esteem, M/M, Selkie AU, Selkie Johann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerMona/pseuds/CrimsonkillerMona
Summary: Johann just wanted to read but ends up getting married, kinda.





	1. Prologue

Johann had wanted a break, so naturally he headed up the the surface. He could pick up a book from the library then head to his favorite cafe. Simple and sweet, just how he prefers to spend his afternoons. Once he has his coat on, he headed for the library.

He didn't get to do this often, he preferred hiding in his cave but once in a while he needed a break from the others. Today was that day. It wasn't that he didn't like that other but rather he felt unfit to be one of them. Compared to the rest of them, he was fairly unattractive. His mother had always told him that a selkie was only as good as their looks. Unluckily for Johann, he hadn't gotten either of his parents looks. He was just...average.

 Johann shakes his head of these thought and instead focuses on finding a book. He was lucky to find a shorter one that he would be able to finish before he had to head back. After checking out the book, he heads to the cafe.

Unsurprisingly, the little cafe is not very busy. The owner nods at him and Johann nods back before sitting at his normal seat. A single table spot near the window, looking out over the sea. He started reading the book and a short while later a cup of tea is set at his table. Everything is peaceful.

A voice, however, breaks him from his reading. "Oops, you dropped your coat." He looks to see an attractive human male places his coat over the back of his seat.

\-----------------

Avi smiles brightly at the guy who had dropped his coat. He's absolutely beautiful. Carmel chocolate skin with soft light freckles brushed across his face. His hair as well a dark caramel color with bright highlights as it curls around his head, one of his eyes covered by the curls. His other eye is behind a pair of dark glasses. His eyes themself are beutiful as if made from the purest gold. 

The beautiful man says nothing and just stares. Avi waves awkwardly before heading to the back to clock in. Once done getting ready for work, he heads to the counter. His eyes flicker to the table, hoping the attractive man was still. He wasn't and Avi sighs lightly. "Hey boss, who was that at the table when I came in? In front of the window, with the curly hair?"

"Oh," she glances at the table. "That was Johann, he comes in at least once a week with a book, rarely talks, sits in the same place. I started giving him a cup of tea after the first mouth, just green. He likes it and he's really nice." Avi nods and scrubs the counter. "You think he's cute, don't you?"

Avi blushes. "No, I think he's beautiful." The owner rolls her eyes. "I hoped he would still be there."

"I bet, you lovesick fool, he'll be back next Tuesday, if you want to come in early. Maybe get his number."

Avi looks at her. "Really?" She nods and he smiles brightly.

\---------------

Avi was heading to the beach and he sees Johann walking towards him, looking nervous. Avi stops and Johann comes up to him. "Everything alright?" Johann sighs, blushing, and shoves a small box into his hands. There's a ring inside. "I...Isn't this....an engagement ring?"

Johann blushes more and looks away. "Well...we...We should get married by human customs as well."

Avi's eyes go wide. "...What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi is confused, Johann is embarrassed, life is awkward and things are explained.

Johann looks away from the human, who he learned was named Avi. "I can explain, you just have to trust me."

"....Alright," Avi sighs lightly, confused but not angry or disappointed. "I trust you." Johann nods and leads him to a secluded area of the beach.

"Ok," Johann says turning to face him again, his face still a bright red. "So, um, I'm not human, I'm a selkie and well our people have this um thing, a tradition, where if someone returns our coat, um, they become well um married to us. Well technically when you gave me my coat back yesterday, the council counted that at yeah now I'm married to you but since you are human it would be proper for us to marry by human standards, like I said earlier." He let's out a sigh and looks ar the ground, rubbing his arm. "I mean there is always the option to not get married in the human way and I mean technically you're not a selkie so your not bound by our rules, so you could just like say no and that's that and not have to see me ever again. I mean I technically would still be bound to you by selkie law. Yet if you don't want this that's ok you can leave like I said yo-"

Avi places a hand on Johann's shoulder, Johann instantly clamping up and relishing he had been rambling. He would have blushes more in possibly. "Hey it's ok, I'm still slight confused, but in short due to your...kinds' rules, we are now married?" He gives a quick nod and Avi nods. "Aright um I'll let you know right now that I'm not just going to run, cause I guess we're married now and it'd be wrong to run." Avi watches Johann's face, who stares back. Avi sighs, "Gods, I need a drink. It's too early for this. Want to come with me to the bar?"

Johann blinks, "oh um sure."

"It will give us a chance to get to know each other." Avi smiles gently at him and Johann gives a tentative smile back. 

\--------

 Johann watches Avi as he goes to get drinks. He's acting pretty calm about this, reacting better then Johann though he would. Was he actually willing to marry Johann? That make his heart flutter and his face to flush once again. No, probably wrong. Avi comes back over and sets Johann's wine in front of him. "Oh, thank you though you didn't have to."

"Don't worry, it's my treat," he smiles brightly and takes a drink of his own beer. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Johann blinks. "Oh ok, um what do you want to know?"

Avi shrugs. "What ever you feel comfortable sharing."

"Alright then, well I'll start with selkie and how we differ from humans." Avi nods. "Ok so it's kinda simpler to humans in the fact that we live in community but more like fish where there's a school of us. Though we don't really migrate like fish, we find a place we like and stay there.  My pod lives in the bay." Johann nods towards the bay. "It's nice and our leader is pretty chill about letting us come to the surface as long as we don't get in legal trouble. Her wife actually is a human, mayor, I think." Avi blinks but doesn't interrupt. "Not all pods are like that though, the pod grew up I in sure wasn't. Going on land was punishable by death in that pod." Johann sighs but shakes his head and looks at Avi. "Any questions?"

"What's the council? You mentioned them earlier." Avi tilts his head

"Oh, yeah they are a group some of the oldest, and I mean like ancient, selkie who make the rules all selkies need to follow. Our pods leader is actually one of them."

"That's cool." Johann nods. "Yeah one more question about selkies, how exactly does this coat giving equals marriage work?"

 "Oh well, it's a carry over from the older times. Sailors would normally trap selkies and steal their coat which would  give them power over them. It kinda automatically equaled marriage back then. I'm not sure why now having your coat returned equals marriage but the council said it does so yeah. I think it something to do with the human proving themselves worthy."

"That's interesting, kinda unfair though, especially with what happened with us. Sorry you're stuck with me but hey it could be worse. Anyways why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Alright well---"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johann is awkward, Avi doesn't like the council, new roommates.

"Wait, wait, wait," Avi waves his hand drunkenly, it was late and he had had quite a few drinks. "Sooooo you're telling me that since the council spontaneous married us, you are no longer allowed to live in the cave you were living in and have to get all your stuff out by Monday?"

Johann shrugs, slightly less drunk. "Well yeah that's the rules I mean I'm allowed to visit but not live with the pod. So I'll have to find somewhere to stay..." He pouts slightly.

“Well if that's the case, you can live with me.” Johann nearly drops his drink. “I mean my apartment isn't that big but it's cozy, walking distance from the beach, and cheap. I can sleep on the couch too, I do it often enough.”

“No you don't have to do that, I ca-”

“I'm doing it and you can't stop me,” he raises his glass at the other. “And besides kinda my fault this happened so it's only right.”

Johann thinks it over and sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, but you're not sleeping on the couch, you'll sleep in the bed.”

“Well you'll not sleep on the couch either.”

“Of course not, I'll sleep in the tub.”

“What?” Avi laughs.

Johann blushes, “I mean I've been sleeping in the water my whole life, it's only natural I sleep in the tub, at least until I get use to land.”

Avi nods, “Fair enough. Hey it's getting late, let's head to my apartment. We can get your stuff tomorrow.” He stands. Johann follows suit. 

"Alright, though I don't have much.” Avi nods and they head out, chatting on the way to the apartment.

\-------

Avi wasn't lying when he said the apartment was small. The main area was only slightly bigger then Johann's cave, with a small kitchen in the corner nest to the door and a live area with an old coach and a small TV. There was only two doors besides the main door. Johann guessed leading to the bathroom and Avi's bedroom.

Avi clears his throat awkwardly, “uh so yeah this is it. Sorry it's so small. Do you need anything?”

Johann shakes his head, “I think I should be good.”

“Alright, I'm going to head to bed then, good night.”

“Night.”

\-------

The next morning Avi stumbles into the bathroom, still half asleep, to get advil. “What the?” There was a harbor seal in his tub. For a bit he stares, completely lost before he remembers the previous day. Right he was married by selkie rules to a selkie who are seals in the water. He wasn't going crazy and he didn't kidnap a seal.

Johann showed no signs of waking so Avi let him sleep, just getting the advil and leaving quietly. He starts making himself breakfast and after a quick sure of what seals eat, he starts boiling some water. Avi hums lightly to himself as he cooks.

A while later after the water had boiled and he was adding the shrimp, Avi hears the bathroom door open. Then after a few soft footsteps, Johann is next to him looking at the water. "Shrimp?"

"Uh yeah, I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat and I only had shrimp. I hope that's ok."

"It perfectly fine, smell delicious." Avi glances at his face to see he's smiling and smiles back. "Did you get breakfast?

"Yeah I had cereal." Johann nods at that. "Oh also I have work today, I'm sorry to have to leave you alone."

"It's fine, I'm probably going to get my stuff from my cave anyway."

"Oh let me get you the spare key then so you don't get locked out." He starts searching on top of the fridge. As he's searching the alarm goes off on the oven. "Oh shrimp's done. Can you put them in the ice bath?" Johann nods and does, turning of the heat and using a strainer to move the shrimp. "Thanks, just give them a bit to cool down then you should be good to eat them." He gets down and hands Johann the spare key. "And here, so you don't get locked out."

Johann smiles slightly. "Thank you, for like everything."

"Dont worry about it, cause like I said before this is my fault anyways." Avi smiles back brightly, Johann was beginning to like his smile. Avi glances at the clock then. "Oh shoot, I got to shower now or I'll be late." He glances at Johann, "the shrimp should be cool soon, so you'll be able to eat it then. I'm going to go shower real quick." With that Avi heads into the bathroom.

Johann watches and pops a shrimp in his mouth before opening the fridge and scanning it's contents. 


End file.
